OUTTAKE NUMERO UN LIE A ADMIRATION SECRETE : Mariage en grandes pompes
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Après des mois de relation et de nombreuses galères, Emmett et Rosalie peuvent enfin se marier... Ou pas... OUTTAKE LIÉ A ADMIRATION SECRÈTE ! LISEZ LA FICTION AVANT CE TEXTE LA ! Merci à Milk40 pour sa correction.


**Hello !**

**Voilà le premier OUTTAKE pour cette histoire, j'en ai prévu d'autre (un ou deux, tout au plus)**

**Si vous êtes partantes, les publierais, sinon tant pis ^^**

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews que vous avez laissées sur AS tout au long de l'aventure.**

**Merci à ma correctrice MILK40 pour sa correction.**

**OUTTAKE UN**

**Mariage en grandes pompes**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

C'est le grand jour, le jour J comme on dit. Aujourd'hui, je vais devenir madame Emmett Mc Carty.

Je suis stressée, bien sûr. Mais pas par le fait que mon futur mari ne se pointera pas devant l'autel. Non, je sais qu'il y sera.

Je suis stressée parce que ma mère a décidé hier soir, avant même que j'aie eu le temps de vraiment le réaliser, de se pointer ici, toute pimpante qu'elle est.

J'étais sur mes gardes, parce qu'elle ne m'a pas fourni de véritables explications comme je l'aurais voulu. Non. Au lieu de cela elle s'est éclipsée avec un sourire plus qu'idiot sur le visage, tout juste après avoir effleuré ma joue comme les gens de la haute, qu'elle n'est pas, pour me dire bonjour.

Ça sentait le traquenard à plein nez, à présent, j'étais plus que rodée.

J'ai immédiatement prévenu Emmett en lui envoyant un SMS qu'on n'avait pas le droit de s'envoyer, en principe. Coutume oblige…

Il a rappliqué moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, un peu éméché par sa soirée avec James, et moi, j'ai dû me cacher derrière un des nombreux rideaux de la salle de réception.

Victoria avec son ventre proéminent aurait tout de même trouvé le moyen de me tuer si Emmett m'avait vue.

Mon futur mari, lui, s'est directement précipité vers ma mère, sa future belle-mère bien malgré nous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » A-t-il crié, acide.

Ma mère, ou Cruella, pour les intimes, a alors pris ses grands airs.

« Je suis ici pour assister au mariage de ma fille, voyons. Quelle question !

- Vraiment ? Alors qu'il y a quelques mois vous faisiez tout pour briser notre couple ? Soyez franche, pour une fois ! » A-t-il hurlé.

Tous les invités déjà présents pour la cérémonie du lendemain ont regardé mon futur mari avec des yeux de merlan frit, mais je m'en moquais. J'étais heureuse qu'il agisse ainsi, qu'il nous protège.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… » A-t-elle annoncé innocemment.

Moi, derrière mon rideau, j'ai menacé de la tirer en arrière et de l'étrangler à mains nues. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Parce qu'Emmett m'aurait vue et ma belle-sœur m'aurait tuée. Si, si… Je vous assure qu'elle en serait capable.

« Faites donc l'innocente si ça vous chante, mais je peux vous assurer une chose, Madame…

- Ha oui dites donc, pour voir ?

- Vous allez prendre vos affaires immédiatement et quitter cette salle de réception. TOUT DE SUITE, » a-t-il lancé de sa voix menaçante.

J'ai alors tenté un regard vers l'extérieur, priant pour qu'il ne me voie pas, mais c'était peine perdue puisque son regard a croisé le mien et qu'un immense sourire a pris place sur son visage. Tout comme sur le mien d'ailleurs.

« FERME LES YEUX TRIPLE IDIOT ! TU NE DOIS PAS LA VOIR ! » A hurlé Victoria en se jetant sur lui.

Elle l'a attrapé par le bras et l'a tiré hors de la salle de réception aussi vite que possible alors que moi, je regardais la scène d'un air dépité.

Rendez-moi mon sauveeeeur… Non ? Bon.

« Il a raison, m'man, » ai-je dit en sortant de ma cachette de fortune.

Je me suis installée en face d'elle à sa table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Les gens n'ont-ils pas le droit de changer d'avis ? » A-t-elle lancé maladroitement.

J'avais besoin d'Emmett, j'allais me faire avoir par ses yeux de biche effarouchée…

« Oh Liliane ! Je vous en prie ! Vous n'allez pas nous faire le coup du mélo dramatique non ? » A tonné Victoria en se rapprochant de nous en vacillant avec son baby-bump.

« Oh, toi ! Ne te mêle pas de ça veux-tu ?

- Arrêtez votre char ! Je vous en prie. James m'a parlé de la petite conversation mouvementée que vous avez eue avec lui il y a quelques jours.

- FOUTAISES ! » A lancé Cruella, euh Liliane… Autant pour moi.

Ma mère perdait l'avantage et elle le savait. James ne m'avait pas parlé de la conversation en question mais je savais que Victoria ne mentirait pas là-dessus.

« Vraiment ? Alors allez-y, dites-nous ce que vous lui avez dit ? » A dit Victoria d'un ton sarcastique.

« Mais rien, voyons ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

- Rosie, chérie. Ne te laisse pas avoir, si elle est ici, c'est uniquement pour protester lorsque le prêtre posera la question lors de la cérémonie. Elle l'a dit à ton frère, » m'a glissé Victoria tout en lançant des éclairs à ma mère.

Je sentais la lassitude prendre place en moi, finalement je n'étais même plus déçue. Non. Plutôt surprise de voir toutes les idées saugrenues qu'elle était capable d'avoir pour nous nuire, à Emmett et moi.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en doutais. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose venant de toi, maman.

- Elle ment !

- Bien sûr. Ecoute, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter à présent. Alors tu vas gentiment faire ce qu'Emmett t'a ordonné de faire, » ai-je lancé avant de me lever.

Elle était encore assise sur sa chaise, sans bouger d'un poil. Ma patience commençait à atteindre ses limites.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'air décidée à bouger, alors prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je me suis emparée de son verre de Chardonnay et lui ai lancé au visage.

« Mais tu es folle ! Petite sotte mal élevée va !

- Ah ça pour être mal élevée, je le suis ! Allez tire-toi ! » Ai-je crié. (Ca va saigneeeer MUHAHAHAHAHA)

Un type de l'accueil s'est alors emparé de son bras et l'a fait se lever. J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait pas seulement l'air éméchée, non. Elle était ivre. Le grand brun devait limite la porter pour qu'elle tienne debout, pitoyable.

« Tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi, Rosalie ! » A-t-elle hurlé comme une possédée.

Je me suis relevée rapidement, furieuse, et me suis approchée d'elle alors que le type tentait tant bien que mal de la mettre dehors.

« Écoute-moi bien, sorcière. Puisque je ne représente plus rien pour toi comme tu le dis si bien, ne reviens plus pleurer lorsque ton petit monde merdique s'effondrera à cause de toutes tes imbécilités.

- Rêve ! » A-t-elle débité.

Nul doute que le réveil demain matin ne serait pas glorieux pour elle, mais avec un peu de chance sa gueule de bois l'empêcherait de venir mettre son grain de sel lors de la cérémonie. Valait peut-être mieux que je demande à James de s'occuper de la sécurité à l'extérieur de la chapelle… Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques…

Finalement après tant d'émotions, Victoria m'a ordonné d'aller me coucher et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

**#AS#**

Dans moins d'une heure je vais me marier, et bien sûr j'ai droit aux imprévus de dernière minute. J'ai craqué mon bas, l'attache de mon porte-jarretelle a volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et finalement ma jarretière est introuvable. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, non.

Le plus important est que la seule chose bleue que je possédais vient de rendre l'âme dans mes mains.

« QUI EST LE CON QUI A DIT QUE DES PLUMES BLEUES SERAIENT PARFAITES DANS MES CHEVEUX ?! BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Je hurle.

Personne n'ose me répondre que je suis l'instigatrice de ce merdier, bien sûr.

Tout à coup, Alice m'attrape par les épaules et m'assied de force sur la chaise, manquant de froisser ma robe.

« Alice, ce n'est pas le moment, là.

- Oh bon sang, Rose je t'aime mais ferme-la, » lance-t-elle.

Je m'apprête à lui faire une remarque cinglante lorsque par miracle, les plumes se mettent à tenir dans mes cheveux. Elle laque le tout puis me fait me relever.

« Bien. Maintenant il nous reste tout juste quinze stupide minutes pour te maquiller. Ensuite, tu auras la séance avec le photographe qui doit durer tout juste cinq minutes. Et ensuite, tu auras le temps de pleurer deux minutes, nous ferons la retouche et James viendra te chercher pour t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » Demande-t-elle du haut de son mètre cinquante-six.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête, et tout se déroule exactement comme elle l'a prédit.

James fait finalement son apparition lorsque l'organiste débute la marche nuptiale.

« Ok Rosie. Souris bordel, » me murmure James.

- Je vais être malade.

- Putain, non. Respire. On n'a pas le temps, là. Et puis tout le monde est déjà installé. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu fasses bonne impression en vomissant au milieu de l'allée. Alors tu vas reprendre ton calme et à trois je vais faire ouvrir cette putain de porte.

- D'accord.

- Ok, ton futur mari attend là-bas, la seule chose que tu as à faire c'est dire ''Oui, je le veux'' quand tout le monde te regardera. Ok ?

- Oui ! » Je déclare en hochant la tête.

Finalement lorsque j'arrive au bout de l'allée, je ne suis pas malade et je suis assez présente pour répondre et écouter le prêtre.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je suis devenue Madame Emmett Mc Carty, ma mère n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez et je suis heureuse.

La fête bat son plein des heures durant, mais la seule chose sur laquelle je peux me concentrer vraiment est Emmett et les nombreux baisers et 'je t'aime' que nous n'arrêtons pas d'échanger.


End file.
